


28 Days Later

by beforeclocks



Category: Surrealissimo (2002)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What life was like, after Bauer had know Rosey for just one month</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Days Later

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic written in 2009. Posted here to keep things tidy

Bauer had first caught glimpse of Rosey almost a month ago. They had both been at one of Breton's regular art exhibits. Rosey's painting was hung at the far end of the room, but the man himself seemed to be distancing himself from the canvas, even as people – pointed towards him by Breton – tried to ask him about his technique. Bauer watched him from a distance, sipping at champagne and smiling to himself. Their eyes briefly met; both of them turned away, blushing.

Now, at this moment, Bauer was happier than he had ever been, with Rosey's hand engulfing his.


End file.
